The Threat
by robinhood9994
Summary: The Threat is about a Criminal Minds case in Barrow Alaska. This serial killer strikes every three days and the team must catch this maniac without putting there team or citizens in danger. Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.
1. Clues

_**Chapter 1: Clues**_

**A/N: So this is my first story! I hope you guys like! Sorry it isn't so long but as I become a better writer it will get better. Thank you to randomness 101- Fanfic Freak for Beta Reading my story. It sounds great! At least to me it does.**

**

* * *

**

JJ made her way to Derek's desk. "Team meeting in the round table room," she called to Derek.

As Derek made his way to the meeting he saw Hotch sitting at his desk, deeply engaged in his work.

"Hotch did you hear JJ, she said that she found a new case for us," Derek told him, shooting him an amused smile. Derek leaned against Hotch's desk ever so slightly waiting for his reply.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Hotch replied, waving Derek off. Jason Gideon, ex-captain of the BAU (Hotch took his spot as captain after Gideon had an accident in the field), was already seated there when Derek arrived.

Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, and Jennifer Jarrau, also known as JJ, were already there also, Patiently waiting for the meeting to begin. JJ was looking at her notes, most likely preparing for her presentation. Last but not least, Penelope Garcia strolled in the room. Her head held high and proud, probably because she got a new laptop or something! She deals with the computer records or things the team needs such as addresses or histories of suspects (A.K.A. un-subs).

"There have been a series of murders in a town off the coast of the Arctic. He town's called Barrow," JJ reported. "There have been seven female victims. Each with the first name of Julie. By the looks of it, they are all in the mid forties to fifties. All of them were found dead within three days since they'd gone missing." Hotch strolled in the room. Morgan added with a smirk on his face,

"Glad you could join us Hotch, sit."

"As I was saying, seven women all found dead within three days since they went missing."

"This guy knows how to get to his point," Reid commented slyly, "How were they killed?"

"They were all found in dumpsters. Looks as they were all suffocated."

"How were they suffocated?" Gideon asked, sitting up in his chair a little, becoming more interested.

"Well, they didn't find any evidence of a weapon at the dump site and there weren't any marks of any sort on their bodies. So, we aren't quite sure yet."

"Where is Barrow anyways?" asked Hotch.

"It is in Alaska," JJ answers, halfway groaning. She looked at her watch, "Oh, shoot, they're waiting for us now."

"The jet can get us there in thirty minutes if we leave now," Reid chimed in.

"Awesome, then let's get moving," Hotch smiled, clapping his hands to get all eyes on him. "Everyone meet me at the jet in five minutes. Except Garcia of course, I need you to do something for me here."

"Like always," Garcia mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"It's okay baby girl; you do your best work here anyways," Morgan said, trying to lift her spirits a little. Which did help since Morgan always makes Garcia happy.

So the team set off to get their supplies as Garcia shuffled to her office, waiting for the team to call of her assistance. Which she would then use her new laptop to, quickly, get there information to them.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review and help me out! **

**-robinhood9994**


	2. The Fly

_**Chapter 2: The Fly**_

**A/N: So here it is… the second chapter. Sorry if it is really short and really bad. I didn't have any reviews from the first chapter so I don't know if it was good. Anyways I will get the third chapter up as soon as it is done being revised. Thank you to my beta reader, randomness 101-FanFic Freak! Enjoy!**

"So what do the women have in common that would make them prime victims again?" Reid asked, rubbing his temples.

"Well like we said all of their names are Julie, they all are in there mid forties to fifties..." Gideon said before JJ had the chance.

"What are the odds that in a town like this there are this many Julie's?" JJ smiled, ignoring the fact she was just cut off, by Gideon! He is not normally a rude person so she would let it slid.

"Could it be possible that they aren't all from Barrow?" Reid asked.

"It could be; here are the pictures of the girls as they were when found," JJ said, handing around the pictures in a manila folder. There were a few pictures for each scene. The women all had different features. The dumpsters were wide open to the public. The only thing they had in common was there name. Reid immediately noticed something.

"Hey, if you noticed they are all laid in the dumpster... It doesn't look like they were dumped there. Could it be possible the killer showed remorse for his victims?"

"That could be it... Or that could also show that these women meant something to him," suggested Morgan.

Prentiss butted in, "If you notice all the girls are wearing a necklace, it looks like a moon? What could it mean?"

"It could mean that this killer wasn't just interested in murdering the victim," Hotch answered. He looked really deep in thought.

Reid chimed in, pointing to a file in his hand, "If you notice Julie Andersons was found five days after going missing… not three. The killer could be looking for something and Julie might have met his standards, then fell short?"

"I don't know; what we do know is that this man is killing, for all we know innocent, women." answered Gideon.

"It doesn't look like these women were murdered where they were found, considering there is no blood on or around the dumpster but there is blood on the bodies," Prentiss added.

"Notice there are no marks or bruises on their bodies," Reid pointed out.

Hotch"s phone rang and he answered. "Garcia, you're on speaker, start talking."

"Okay sir, well I looked at all of the girls history and all there information I can find, it turns out they aren't all from Barrow. Only two of them were. The only thing I could find where they crossed at any point in their life is that they have the same insurance," Garcia stated.

"So the killer met these people through insurance?" Prentiss asked.

"Okay, we'll call later- we're here. Oh, and Garcia?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You did a good job."


	3. The Scenes

_**Chapter 3: The Scenes**_

**A/N: So I haven't started the fourth chapter yet because I don't know what I want to base it on. I will be updating soon. No one has reviewed yet and I have no clue if it is good or not. Once again thanks to my beta reader randomness 101-FanFic Freak. **

They walked into the Barrow police station. It was a dark gloomy office; not much joy. The officers just stared as they entered the room. Boy were they happy to see them, maybe not considering they all glowered at them like they were idiots. Probably because they didn't want to face the fact that they couldn't handle this case alone. One of the officers walked up to the team.

"Hi, I'm captain Samuels. I am head of the Barrow County police department. You're the BAU I assume?"

"Yes, I am Aaron Hotchner. This is Emily Prentiss, Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jarrau and Dr. Spencer Reid." said Hotch with a reassuring nod.

"We are very excited to be working with you, well at least I am. If you follow me we can go into the meeting room to look at the files," said Samuels over his shoulder as he headed into the meeting room. Once the team got settled in they went to work. On the board they had the photos of all seven crime scenes.

One of the police men walked in with a new report, "Captain Samuels? We just got a call that there was another body found."

"Where at?" Captain Samuels asked, getting up out of his seat and stepping closer to the officer for more information.

"East, off of Spring Field and Portland," replied the officer.

"Okay; Reid and Morgan you head to the scene. We will stay here and work on the profile of the suspects," Hotch informed. Reid and Morgan made their way out, following the other officer, leaving the team to do the rest.

* * *

When Reid and Morgan arrived at the scene they had already taped off the scene, shielding it from the public. They walked up through the surrounding croud and, like before, found the scene held in an alley way with a dumpster. No surprise. The only difference was that there was a gun lying on the ground with blood everywhere.

"Sheriff, were you able to get an ID?" asked Morgan, as he looked the scene up and down.

"Yes, her name is Julie Ann Barber," replied the sheriff while looking at his files.

"Hear that Reid? Her first name is Julie," called Morgan over his shoulder, so that Reid could hear him.

"Okay, then that's one thing the killer didn't change. Why do you think he murdered them here? I wonder what made him change his actions," Reid commented.

"Wait, I found something Reid. It looks like a note." Morgan opened the note and read it. While Morgan was reading the note Reid was investigating the body, but still listened very closely.

"Dear Agents,

I am ahead of you. You will never find me. I am stronger than you. If you warn the public of me I will double the rate I kill, _if_ I do not find what I am looking for. Take this seriously. If not I _will_follow my word. If you don't want people hurt, don't tell.

Sincerely, the Dumper."

"Well this is not good," Morgan mumbled. "We should get this back to Hotch." Turning to the officer he said, "Officer, can you send this in a cover to the station for me?"

"She has the same necklace as the others," Reid added. "She's laid in the dumpster too. I'm going to call Garcia and have her run a background check on her." Reid pulled out his phone and started dialing Garcia's number.

"Talk to me; what do ya got?" Garcia's voice rang in Reid's ears. He smiled.

"We need you to run a background check on a Julie Ann Barber."

"Julie Ann Barber…" a small pause, Reid assumed Garcia was searching the name, "Okay, well for starters she has been married since October 19th, 2004; she's forty-six years of age. She has two kids, Justin, and Karen."

"What insurance does she have, Garcia?"

"Country Farm Insurance… hold on, that is the same insurance as the other seven victims."

"How long has she and the other victims been with Country Farm?" questioned Reid.

"They joined Country Farm within the past 5-6 years," Garcia answered.

"Thanks Garcia," Reid smiled, hanging up the phone.

**A/N: Hahaha Country Farm Insurance… get what I did there? Not State Farm but Country Farm and… yeah…**


	4. The Profile

_**Chapter 4: The Profile**_

**A/N: So I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in like, forever! I had a huge writers block, as you may know. I am really excited to have this chapter up now. Thanks for stickin' with me!**

* * *

Reid and Morgan walked into the meeting room. The team had way more information up on the board than what was there when they started. So much information was there that they already had two boards up. Reid was immediately busy reading the information on the board while simultaneously jotting down ideas in his journal. Morgan walked up to one of the boards.

"So do you guys have much of a profile yet?" asked Morgan. He glanced at over his shoulder to look at Hotch. Hotch looked up.

"No, not really. All we have is that this man might have had a previous wife or child, or someone important to him, or her, we don't know yet, but this person was important to them and their name was Julie." Hotch looked back down on to his papers and started writing once again.

"That one was pretty obvious," JJ pointed out. "Maybe a Julie scared the un-sub and they want revenge?" She looked down at the report. She looked back up and said, "I'm not sure about that, but the un-sub must have met these women with their insurance."

"Two of the seven… now eight, did their insurance online. So that doesn't help us any, but he was probably the person they talked to on the phone or the person they talked to at the bank," Hotch added.

All of the sudden JJ looked dumb-struck. She got out her phone, while she was dialing she spoke to them in a rushed tone, "I never thought about this before, if all the girls aren't from the same place then there must have been a central bank they all went to. I am calling Garcia to see if there is a Country Farm Insurance building located between all of their addresses." She put her phone up to her ear. Everyone looked around, waiting.

"Garcia, I need you to take all of the addresses from our victims and see if there is a Country Farm Insurance building located in the central point of all the houses." JJ was now pacing back and forth, her brow was furrowed and the team guessed that she was mad at herself.

"Ok… I am typing in all the addresses now. It should pop up in… one… sec…" JJ could hear Garcia typing in the background. "I found it! The nearest Country Farm Insurance is… off of NorthWood and Becker."

"Great, now can you run a background check on all of the employees that have been working there for the past… oh around five years or so and look for any criminal records that involve?"

"Okay, I will have that faxed over to you soon," Garcia replied. She was so cheerful and JJ didn't know why, really, after all they were working on a murder case. No one that is on the field is ever happy when they were on a case. JJ hung up the phone and turned to the team with a huff.

"Well, I'm thinking that all of these ladies were going to the same insurance building." JJ explained. Everyone nodded of agreement. Reid pulled out his phone. He looked so far in concentration no one bothered to ask him what he was up to; they all just stared and waited. He looked up all of the sudden with realization.

"I have no idea why I didn't already know this, but ya know the symbol of the moon that they had on their necklaces? Well, the moon symbolizes awareness in a subconscious mind." Everyone else looked confused like they had no idea what he just said.

Reid rolled his eyes. "I'm thinking that this person, most likely a guy, had a previous wife or girlfriend that left him. He put the necklace on them to say that the person who left realized that they are right for him." He explained with a sigh as he sat back in his chair. The others took all of this information in. He added, "He doesn't believe he took them, but that they came back to him." He looked around. Then once again said, "If they didn't act a certain way then that is why he killed them. For the last murder he probably killed her there because she didn't come with him without a fight."

He looked so proud. Hotch said with an approving nod, "Good findings Reid."

Prentice added to the conversation, "This is most likely a man's work. The man is probably the same age as the women. He is most likely in shape because he is able to abduct the women without much of a struggle."

"Okay guys I think we are ready for the profile."

"But aren't we not supposed to inform the press, you know, because of the letter we were left?" asked Prentice.

"We are having a press conference," said Gideon. "We don't know the man, he may not follow through."

"I'll go and see when the next press conference is and see if I can get a chance to speak," JJ told them. Immediately she left the room in a scurry. The team continued looking at the boards trying to see if there were any little clues they missed. Shortly later JJ returned,

"I have a slot and the conference starts in five minutes. It is in conference room B. I am going to head over there now if you guys want to come," JJ announced, walking back in the room. They all stood and gathered their things. Once ready, they all left to the press conference. Soon after they arrived it was JJ's turn to speak. She calmly walked up to the microphone and cleared her throat.

"As you all know there have been a series of murders here in Barrow. We do believe this is a local so please be careful when home." She then repeated everything they had confirmed so far, nothing else.

"If you have seen anything strange or the man we described please call our hotline on the screen. Once again, we are pretty confident this is a local, so we beg you to please, be careful and watch out for each other." She finished off and the press screamed questions asking if we had a lead on the suspect, who is leader of the investigation, or even how close they were to solving the crime. JJ walked off of the podium greeting the team with big smiles.

"Nice job!" Gideon told her

"Well now what are we going to do?" Reid asked.

"We go back to evidence and try to find something we missed the last time," replied Hotch. Reid furrowed his eyebrows he wasn't fond of this plan, but Hotch didn't notice.


End file.
